


Breathe For Me.

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, i hope this is satisfactory, some odd demon spirit shit tryna harm our boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: PROMPT: Shane comforting Ryan after a particularly spooky night out.FILL: Not sure if I captured the comforting aspect of it, I think I got some desperately-trying-to-calm-down type comforting with Shane though. But Ryan is most definitely spooked. Right down to his bones.





	Breathe For Me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyColorfulMind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyColorfulMind/gifts).



> Gosh. I'm aware this may be late because I was following the deadline ao3 set for me, not the one the moderators set on the actual blog. So apologies! (Not that it would even matter because this is being published one way or another) But I hope this is at least a little bit like what you wanted, I would hate to disappoint. Enjoy my scribbly lines and hurried colouring!

ive never tried to embed an imagine in ao3 before, so excuse me. if there are any problems, please feel free to shout at me in the comments.  
(ive no idea what else to say...imsosorry)  
HAPPY SHIPPING AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY GIFT! i feel the need to say merry christmas but its september

[prayin on my mama that this works](https://stiltedbones.tumblr.com/image/177627078745)


End file.
